


Floorboards

by gladdecease



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Multiple Selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're good places to hide things. Captain Jack Sparrow takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floorboards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/130384.html?thread=28218448#t28218448) in response to [sagaluthien](http://sagaluthien.livejournal.com)'s prompt: POTC, Author's Choice/Author's Choice, Under the floorboards

The idea comes to Jack suddenly, without warning. He blinks a few times, looks to one of the other Jacks for confirmation. He shrugs, which is as good a confirmation he'll ever get. Nodding to himself, Jack sits down and finds a loose floorboard.

"Given my record, I'll end up here again eventually," he says aloud, and a few of the Jacks nod absently. "Best to have something waiting for me." With that, he sticks his treasure down under the floorboards.

* * *

Several months later, as he expected, he is in the same position. One of the Jacks sitting upside down on a bench across the cell says, "Well, this feels familiar."

"Aye," Jack says, looking around.

"Didn't we leave something here last time?"

Jack frowns. "We may have."

"I'm sure of it," a third Jack says.

"Definitely," the second agrees.

"So it's settled then," Jack concludes. "We left something here for us."

"Right."

"So what was it?"

"Um."

"Huh."

"Dunno."

The Jacks puzzle over this for some time, until one points out that they'll know what they hid if they can just find it.

Squatting on the floor, Jack looks for a loose floorboard. He isn't finding much, though he hears a squeaking. Another Jack points out that he's standing on the floorboard. Turning about face, he lifts up the board and lifts out a bottle.

"Oh," Jack breaths. "Oh, we are a clever man," he says, opening the bottle. Taking a long drink, he adds, "Yes we are, very clever indeed."

The other Jacks look on, confused, until one asks, "Is that rum?"

It is. A squabble starts up for who gets the next sip.


End file.
